Sungmin Birthday
by gimo michiko
Summary: Semua personil SUJU dan barang berwarna pink milik Sungmin hilang entah kemana!   Sungmin sendirian di dorm dan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? -Dedicated for Sungmin's birthday on January 1-


Dedicated for Sungmin's birthday on January 1.

Desclaimer : SUJU © SM _Entertainment_

Warning : Di fanfict ini tidak ada Kangin (sedang wamil) dan Kibum (sibuk syuting)

**Sungmin Birthday**

Sungmin baru saja menginjakan kaki di dorm SUJU. Dorm SUJU terletak di apartemen Sharp Star City, tepatnya di tower C. Terbagi atas 2 lantai, yaitu lantai 11 dengan nomor 1101 dan lantai 12 dengan nomor 1201. Apartemen ini berlokasi di daerah Gwangjin, Seoul. Ia ingat waktu itu tanggal 31 Desember 2010, pukul 21.00 waktu Korea *ya iyalah masa WIB?*. Dikedua tangannya tergantung buah labu. Tangan kirinya menenteng labu ukuran kecil dan tangan kanannya menenteng labu ukuran besar. Ia baru saja kembali dari _department store_ yang masih satu kawasan dengan apartemen Sharp Star City untuk membeli labu tersebut. Sungmin merasa puas bisa berbelanja tanpa penyamaran super ketat dan terbebas dari _fans stalker_ karena sistem keamanan dari apartemen ini sulit ditembus. Ditentengnya kedua buah labu tersebut menuju ruang dapur yang terletak di lantai 11. Tiba-tiba perasaanya berubah tidak enak. Dorm lantai 11 tampak tak berpenghuni, sungguh sepi. Niatnya untuk membuat _vegan danhobak-salad_diurungkannya. Ia mengecek kamarnya, tapi sosok Kyuhyun tak terlihat. Sungmin pun beralih ke kamar Yesung dan Wookie, tapi sekali lagi kamar itu kosong. Sungmin semakin bingung, ia bergegas menuju kamar Eunhyuk dan akhirnya dengan hasil yang sama, nihil.

"Dimana mereka semua!" teriak Sungmin memecah keheningan. Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke sofa sembari memijat-mijat keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan raut berpikir, tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu lalu berkata, "Pasti di sana!" Sungmin menepuk kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Ia melonjak berdiri lalu berlari keluar menuju lift, dipencetnya nomor 12.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sungmin berada tepat di depan daun pintu bernomor 1201. Pintu terbuka dengan satu hentakan dari Sungmin. Keramaian yang diharapkan Sungmin kandas, keadaan di dorm lantai 12 sama seperti dorm lantai 11. Tapi Sungmin tak menyerah, ia mengecek tiap kamar. Mulai dari kamar HeeChul, lalu ke kamar LeeTeuk dan Donghae, dan berakhir ke kamar Shindong.

"Kemana mereka semua pergi? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Sungmin tampak lesu dan ia pun kembali ke lantai 11.

Kerongkongan Sungmin terasa kering karena harus berlari kesana-kemari. Ditujunya dapur lalu membuka pintu kulkas. 'Gluk' suara air mineral tertelan di tenggorokan Sungmin. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kulkas kemudian menatap dua buah labu yang barusan ia beli.

Padahal labu besar ini mau aku masak _vegan danhobak-salad_ khusus buat mereka semua, sedangkan labu kecil satunya khusus untukku," gumam Sungmin. "_Aigo_! Mengapa aku tidak menelepon mereka saja?" Sungmin bergegas menuju kamarnya. Digledahnya di tiap sudut kamarnya untuk menemukan benda kecil yang berfungsi untuk berkomunikasi itu. "Dimana HPku yang berwarna _pink_ itu!" Sungmin berkacak pinggang. "Sejak kapan semua barangku yang berwarna _pink_ menghilang!" Sungmin terus memporak-porandakan barang-barang di kamarnya, tentunya barang milik Kyuhyun. Tapi daya tahan fisik Sungmin tak bertahan lama, ia kelelahan dan tertidur di ranjang tak berseprai. "Aku kangen kalian," sendau Sungmin di sela-sela mimpinya.

Saat Sungmin tengah tertidur nyenyak, terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang mendekat, tentu saja Sungmin tidak menyadarinya.

"Trat !...Trit!...Trut!...Tret!...Trot!" Suara bunyi terompet meledak di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin berlonjak berdiri kaget dengan mata masih terkantup.

"_Hyung_, kau tega sekali pada barang-barangku," kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_.

"Hm…" Sungmin masih di terjepit di dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata.

"Woy, Hyaku sekarat !" teriak Yesung dengan hebohnya.

"Apa!" Mata Sungmin terbuka selebar-lebarnya. "Dimana Hyaku sekarang!"

"Yesung, bercandamu kelewatan tau." Wookie memasang muka masam.

Yesung hanya bisa cengar-cengir sendiri sambil mengaruk-ngarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti karena hampir semua personil SUJU yang daritadi menghilang, entah kapan muncul dan mengerubungi dirinya.

"Darimana saja kalian? Teganya meninggalkna aku sendirian," gerutu Sungmin. Ternyata teriakan Yesung telah mengusir kantuk yang menghinggap pada _namja_ ini.

"Bersenang-senang. Sekali-kali memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menikmati kesendirian. Bukannya kau ingin tinggal di pulau tidak berpenghuni?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_…tapi ini bukan pulau!"

"Seharusnya kau menghargai usaha dari kami semua," kata-kata Siwon menancap tepat di jantung Sungmin. Ternyata Siwon telah meminta ijin pada ortunya untuk pergi ke dorm SUJU.

Sungmin mengrenyitkan kening."Terus semua barang _pink_ku menghilang pasti ulah kalian juga kan? Cepat kembalikan!"

"Tenang aja, semua barangmu uda laku terjual semua lho. Nggak nyangka warna _pink_ bawa berkat." HeeChul tertawa ringan.

"Apa!" teriak Sungmin penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Bukannya kau pernah memutuskan untuk mengubah gaya dan tidak mengenakan warna pink? Kami mencoba membantu kok. Jadilah seorang _namja_ yang sesungguhnya," kata LeeTeuk dengan nada kepimpinannya.

"Tapi aku sudah membatalkannya!"

"Tapi sudah terlanjur, bagaimana lagi." Donghae memberikan tekanan telak pada Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin tak berekspresi, bibirnya berhenti mengoceh.

"Ow iya, sekarang ada larangan dari SM Entertaiment agar di dorm SUJU tidak boleh mengandung segala unsur berwarna _pink_," kata Shindong.

Susana berubah menjadi hening….

.

.

.

"Hikz….Hikz…" Terdengar suara tangisan. Ternyata suara isakan itu berasal dari Sungmin. "Huwe…kejam! Dasar manusia tak berperasaan!" Sungmin memasang wajah semewek-meweknya.

Tanpa menanggapi tangisan Sungmin, personil SUJU lainnya meninggalkannya sedirian. Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kamar dan mengunci pintu. Melihat ketidakpedulian mereka membuat tangis Sungmin meledak sejadi-jadinya. Ia menguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di ranjang, sesekali ia menggigit ujung guling hingga hampir koyak.

Ketika Sungmin tengah sibuk melampiaskan emosinya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka kembali.

"Kenapa kembali? Jangan pedulikan aku!" teriak Sungmin. Ia berdiri dan hendak mengusir siapa saja yang akan masuk. Tapi ia melihat cahaya kecil menyala dan bergoyang tertiup angin. Cahaya kecil itu jelas berasal dari lilin yang bertengger di atas kue tart.

"_Saengil chukha hamnida _Sungmin!" teriakan dengan nada kompak terlontar dari personil SUJU.

HeeChul menghidupkan kembali lampu kamar. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang membawa kue tart dengan dekorasi _cream_ berwarna serba pink. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu berkata, "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Senyum indah Kyuhyun waktu itu tidak ada duanya, bahkan para wartawan pun tidak memiliki foto senyum Kyuhyun yang seindah itu.

"Tiup lilinya..Tiup lilinya…" seluruh personil SUJU bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya.

Ajaib, air mata Sungmin yang sembari tadi mengucur deras tiba-tiba mengering. Rasa amarahnya telah tertelan rasa bahagia tiada tara yang sedang ia rasakan. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan mencondongkan kepalanya. Sungmin yang hendak meniup lilin yang ada didepannya tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya, ia mendangak. "Kenapa lilin ini berwarna merah untuk angka 2 dan putih untuk angka 5? Kenapa tidak berwarna _pink_ semua?"

"Kalau warna merah dan putih dipadukan?" Kyuhyun memberikan teka-teki pada Sungmin.

"_Pink_…"

"Kau tahu artinya? Merah itu berarti berani, dimana SUJU terbentuk karena keberanian menghadapi segala persaingan. Putih berarti ketulusan karena SUJU terdiri dari orang-orang yang tulus berteman dengan segenap hati. Itulah alasan mengapa SUJU tetap berdiri hingga kini dan kurasa warna _pink_ tidaklah buruk. Aku menyesal telah membenci warna _pink_." Jeals Kyuhyun dengan memancarkan tatapan sedikit penyesalan.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertegun, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia mendekati kue tart yang sempat ia acuhkan. Tiupan angin yang keluar dari lubang kecil bibir Sungmin membuat api lilin bergoyang hingga lenyap dengan meninggalkan asap yang menghambur ke udara.

"Prok…Prok…Prok…!" Tepukan meriah dari personil SUJU menggema memenuhi ruangan kamar.

"Lalu tentang larangan dari SM Entertaiment? Kalau memang benar, aku mau keluar dari SUJU! Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa warna _pink_. Warna _pink_ telah menjadi _soulmate_ku," kata Sungmin serius.

LeeTeuk segera mengambil kue tart yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun lalu di lemparkannya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Sebagai _leader_ SUJU, tak kan kuberikan ijin kau keluar dari SUJU!" bentak LeeTeuk. Tangannya menekan kue tart dengan kuat agar wajah Sungmin semakin tengelamkan di dalamnya.

"Ah…Aku belum sempat mencicipi kue tart itu," sesal Shindong.

"Ingat program diet 20 kg mu!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk perut Shindong.

"Gara-gara bualanmu juga kan? Rasakan sendiri," kata Siwon.

Mendengar kata-kata Siwon, Sungmin segera mendorong LeeTeuk . Ia melepaskan kue tart yang menempel di wajahnya. "Jadi semua itu bohong!" Wajah Sungmin benar-benar dipenuhi _cream _berwarna _pink_.

"Dasar _pabo_! Semudah itu kau percaya dengan tipuan murahan. " HeeChul mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda keheranan.

"Apa untungnya kalian berbuat seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin. Ia berusaha menyinkirkan _cream_ yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Jelas ada dong!" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Benar kata Eunhyuk, dengan ini kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah lama dinanti-natikan," kata Yesung dengan senyum setannya.

"Ha?" Sungmin semakin teidak mengerti.

"Mebuatmu menangis, ini akibatnya karena ekspresimu tak bergeming ketika menyanyi "Marry U" di Super Show," tambah Wookie.

Personil SUJU tertawa sambil menepukan telapak tangan mereka satu sama lainnya. Sungmin yang merasa dipermainkan, tidak terima. Ia membawa kembali kue tart kemudian melumurkannya pada setiap personil SUJU. Personil SUJU lari kelimpungan, hampir semua terkena _cream_ kue tart kecuali satu orang, Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…Jangan lari kau!" Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun, berusaha menangkapnya. Usaha Sungmin gagal, Kyuhyun dengan gesit keluar dari kamar. Sungmin mengejar, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya menginjak ruang tengah. Dipandangnya tumpukan kotak-kotak besar dibungkus kertas kado berwarna serba_ pink_ mengunung dihadapannya.

"Ini kado sebagai pengganti barang-barangmu yang hilang. Kami semua bosan melihat barangmu cuma itu-itu doing, hahahaha!" tawa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik salah satu alisnya ke atas. "Kenapa kalian diam? Jika salah satu kotor, maka semua harus kotor! Kotor itu baik!"

Tanpa ba bi bu, personil SUJU berhamburan untuk berusaha menangkap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lari terbirit-birit, namun usahanya gagal. Mustahil dia dapat meloloskan diri dari kejaran orang sebanyak itu.

"_Gomawo_ atas perhatianmu Kyu, akan kuberikan tanda kasih sayangku padamu." Sungmin melumurkan seluruh _cream_ ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Wa..Wa…" ronta Kyuhyun.

Pada akhirnya seluruh personil SUJU tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kemudian mereka menikmati _vegan danhobak-salad _buatan Sugmin tanpa membersihkan wajah mereka.

Melihat suasana sehangat ini membuat hati Sungmin tersentuh. Baginya ini adalah acara ulang tahunnya yang paling heboh untuk pertama kali sejak ia lahir.

"_Gomawo Super Junior…Kalian benar-benar teman sejati" _batin Sungmin bahagia.

The End

a/n :

gyahahaha…

akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Saya menghabisakan waktu 3 hari untuk membuatnya dan yach…hasilnya seperti ini, mianhae bila tidak bagus dan gaje. Pokoknya seneng banget bisa bikin fict buat Sungmin oppa yang bentar lagi ultah^^

Akhir kata … RCL yup.

Kalau mau ngeflame boleh kok, tapi jangan ngeflame kakak-kakak SUJU ya.

gomawo ^_^


End file.
